One Night
by hopefulromanticx
Summary: One night can be enough for a lifetime. One night can make you content with the rest of your life. One night can make everything okay. Just one night, and that one night I want to spend with you. Draco/OC one shot.


The world had finally broken; everything I ever thought was true has come crashing around me. Women and children cry as men talk about the war. Everyone must choose a side, no one could belong to a neutral party, if you did, and you would be seen as a traitor to both sides. A tear dances down my cheek as I think of all that could happen.

Hogwarts was already dwindling down to nothing. Everyone was talking about the future battle that was coming. Best friends split apart based on their views on the war. It was going to be a hard battle, lives would be lost but it was the right thing to do and I couldn't imagine walking away from Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and everyone else I loved. Also my parents had been cursed by Voldemort and I owed it to them to fight, the way they fought for me. Maybe I was going to be one of the ones who die. At least I didn't die without love in my life. I had people who cared for me, and I cared for them the same.

And then there's Draco. The only guy who managed to capture my heart happens to be a Slytherin with an awful father who would do anything to please Voldemort. But that didn't stop me from falling for Draco Malfoy, no, nothing ever could. I saw the side of him he rarely showed, the part of him who loved more deeply than anyone I had ever known, the part of him that was the kindest, sweetest, most romantic man I would ever know.

Another tear dances down my cheek as I think of him. He would fight for the other side, even if it wasn't what he truly wanted, that was the way things were. I looked out onto the quiet Hogwarts from my dormitory window. Everyone was solemn these days; there were hardly any sounds of laughter heard throughout the school, and if there were they were only for mere seconds. It is funny how these are the days when we most want laughter in our lives only to be deprived of it.

I stand up unable to take being in this room for any longer. I grab my jacket and walk quickly towards the common room just to get away from it. Everything seems empty, and dark and quiet and it just reminds me of everything that is to come.

I walk down and instantly see Neville and Ginny on the couch talking. Neville looks like he's comforting her again, she often worried about Harry. They both turned to look at me when I came down.

I nod at them and continue walking. Just as I was about to step out of the portrait hole Ginny speaks.

"Be careful Emily. It is past curfew you know what they do to people who are out past curfew," she warns.

I turn to her; I give her a small smile, and nod as I climb out of the portrait hole. Ginny isn't the kind of person to tell you not to do something especially if she knows you're going to do it anyways.

I knew exactly where I was going, I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I needed to get away. I knew for a fact the Carrows didn't go up to the seventh floor, probably because it was far too many stairs to walk up for them. I smile to myself as I quickly scurry to a far back staircase that hardly anyone uses since no classes or common rooms are towards the hall.

I finally got to the seventh floor and I start to relax a bit. I pace the halls.

I've done two cycles when I hear a thud and my heart stops. I spin around not able to see who it is I've run into up here. I hear heavy footsteps and a wheezy giggle. My heart pounds faster as I recognize it. The Carrows. _Shit. _I whisper and run behind a column. There's no way they aren't going to find me. They'll give me the worst torture yet.

A warm hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back. Apparently there was an alcove I wasn't aware of that was covered by shadows. I feel instantly relieved and look to my savior. My eyes catch pale skin and pale blonde hair. His arm barricades me against the wall so I'm unseen. He glimpses at me to make sure I'm okay and then back to the hall to watch for the Carrows. That glimpse was enough for me to confirm my accusations; it was enough for me to catch his grey eyes; it was enough for me to feel completely safe that no one could hurt me as long as he was there.

"I told you Amycus, no one ever comes up here." Alecto's harsh voice says as they pass us and continue down the hall.

I breathe a sigh of relief a little louder than I thought. Draco puts his hand over my mouth to muffle anymore sound until we were sure the Carrows were gone. He stares into my eyes for a moment deeply then looks back to the hall and then back to me. Even like this in the danger of being discovered, pushed up against a wall waiting for the terrorizers of the school to leave all I could think about was Draco, and kissing his soft lips.

The hall was silent again, no more footsteps, no more anything. Just Draco and I. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth. He stared into my eyes with his magnificent grey eyes. I wanted to jump him right there and kiss him, kiss him forever. He pulled away and motioned for me to stay as he checked to make sure they were gone.

He looked all around checking to make sure. When he spun the second time with a look of relief I realized I couldn't hold it anymore. I started running to him. He turned my way and stopped with a smile on his perfect face when he saw me running to him. He opened his arms for me to go into them. I jumped into him and wrapped my legs around his hip; my lips crashed onto his. He caught me and supported me continuing the kiss. He slowly moves forward and I eventually have my back against a wall.

He pulls away from the kiss smiling to me. He slowly sets me down but not creating more space between us.

"Emily," he whispers my name and my heart races.

If only there was a place, where he and I could be alone together, just for one night. In an instant a pain shot through my back as an unknown object stabbed into my back. I squirmed to try to ease the pain. Draco noticed and gave me space. I turned around and my mouth dropped. The wall that was just there was now a door. I turn to look at Draco who had turned to me with a glisten in his eye. He takes my hand and slowly opens the door.

The room was amazing, white spheres hung from the ceiling with candles enclosed in them. The walls and the ceiling copied the night sky and displayed it perfectly. There were red tulips scattered across the floor along with white rose petals. Tulips meant undying love and they were also my favorite flower so this filled me with joy. I looked around the room in awe. Then I turned to Draco, who at the same moment turns to me. He rubs the back of my hand with his thumb while our hands were still intertwined.

"We found the Room of Requirements Emily." He says to me, his voice amazing.

I smile to him. I know he'd already found the room once in our sixth year but this time, it was all more magical.

He looks nervous about something. "Emily, we don't have to do anything. I just want to be with you." He tells me.

I move closer to him, shrinking the space that had once been between us. I kiss him softly on his lips and then pull away. I begin to lead him to the bed that was directly in the center of the room. I stopped when my leg was against the mattress. I softly kiss him again but this time not pulling away. Draco is reluctant at first and I make the kiss more passionate. I wrap my arm around his neck and he finally gives in releasing my hand, wrapping his arms around me tightly and continuing the kiss. I stumble back careful not to release his lips from mine and I fall on the bed allowing him to fall on top of me. He catches himself though, careful not to squish me. He hovers over me smiling at my clumsiness.

I smile back and kiss him again. He kisses me back I slowly move my hands to under his shirt without stopping any of the kissing. I feel his perfect abs underneath my hands and I grab his shirt end and pull it up. He allows me to take it off and then begins kissing me again. Then he pulls away still hovering on top of me. I look at his abs perfectly displayed in front of me.

"Emily, are you sure you want to do this?" He asks and I can't take the intense waiting any longer. I want him. I need him. Now.

I push off the bed and force him to land on the bed. I get on top of him. I kiss him softly once then pull away and look at him. He has this smile on his face that is completely irresistible. I smile back. "Draco, we have one night, one night before everything in our world tumbles down. One night before all the tension that's been building up for 17 years completely tears everyone apart. One last night to be together. So stop being all noble and worrying about me regretting it." I say to him and I reach for the end of my shirt. I pull my shirt over my head. Draco's eyes widen slightly, in a way they look at me with admiration, love and most of all passion. He still doesn't act so I choose to continue. "I want to make love to you Draco Malfoy because I love you, and you love me. Stop worrying my dear, I love you and you love me, that is all we have ever needed. Tonight, nothing else in the world matters, I'm here with you and that's all that's important. So can I ask one more thing of you darling?" I say and look into Draco's eyes more deeply trying to read him for what might be one last time.

He reaches for my hand. "Anything." He almost whispers.

"Kiss me." I say almost as an order but with a sweeter tone.

A smile comes across his face again and he leans up to kiss me. His hands run up and down my back as the kiss continues and grows more passionate. He pulls away for a second, but doesn't move away from me. His lips are almost touching mine still when he speaks. "I love you Emily Wood." He whispers and his lips brush against mine as he makes out the words. Then he kisses me and I surrendered myself to him.

We made love that night, and it was the best night of my life. If I were asked would I change one thing about the last night I ever spent on Earth; I would tell them I would change absolutely nothing. Draco and I's love was the love of a lifetime; very few get a chance to ever experience that feeling. I was lucky. A lot of people would claim that I saved Draco, but the truth was, he was the one who saved me.


End file.
